


Sometimes the Heart Sees What is Invisible to the Eye

by randythrandy24



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, M/M, Requited Love, Unrequited Love, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randythrandy24/pseuds/randythrandy24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU, Grantaire/Jehan. Jehan is a poet who sees the artist beneath the drunk exterior of Grantaire and (when he is sober) finds him mercilessly sexy. Grantaire sees Jehan as a piece of ass until the poet has a chance to prove he is more than a lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes the Heart Sees What is Invisible to the Eye

It was late and the others had begun to file out of the little café, leaving only Jehan, Grantaire, Bahorel, Combeferre and Enjolras. Jehan was sitting near the open window, letting the warm crisp breeze blow the strands of hair that had fallen from his braid. He had a book resting on his lap but he wasn’t reading it. He was lost in thought as he turned his gaze towards the resident drunk. He let out a sigh, causing Combeferre to turn and regard him with a look of confusion. He simply smiled at the other man and returned back to staring at Grantaire, who was currently wasted off his ass and resting his head on the table.

Jehan could see right through Grantaire. He could see all the potential that rested underneath that drunken exterior. He had seen the small doodles the drunk had done and he had seen the paintings that littered his small, trashed apartment. There was no question to the amount of talent the other man had. He could probably be famous if he put down the bottle every now and then. 

Grantaire raised his head at that point and caught Jehan’s eye. The poet blushed furiously and looked down. He pulled on his pink sweater that was covered in tiny cats (he made it himself thank you very much), a nervous habit that he had yet to break. He was well aware that Grantaire was stumbling his way over to him now and his breathing quickened. “See something you like?” Grantaire slurred. His breath smelled like wine and cheap cigarettes. Jehan knew that, to the other man, he was nothing more than piece of ass. He was something to take home and fuck into the mattress and when the sun rose the next day he would be gone and the drunk would be alone once again. Well at least that is how it had worked out so far. He was once again snapped out of his thoughts when Grantaire spoke. “Well if you decide you do see something you like, you can accompany me home again. I wouldn’t mind. Hell, come even if you don’t see anything you like.” Jehan nodded. He didn’t trust himself to speak. He was afraid he might say something that would upset the other man.

He gathered up the book that had been resting in his lap and placed it into his satchel which he then slung over his shoulder. He kept both hands on the strap as he followed Grantaire down the stairs and out of the café. He wanted so badly to hold the other man’s hand but he didn’t know if that was acceptable. They had been fucking for some time now, and that is what it was, fucking. There was no tenderness in the way Grantaire pressed his face into the dirty mattress. There was no softness in the way Grantaire snapped his hips forward, often hard enough to jar the smaller man. Jehan didn’t mind this, but he yearned for more. He wanted to be more than just another lover who was gone in the morning, the only trace of him ever being there were cum stains on the sheets. They hardly ever discussed their exploits when they saw each other the next day and Jehan clung to those memories by writing small sonnets and poems about them. He hadn’t realized Grantaire had stopped walking until he bumped into him and fell flat on his ass. “Sorry…” He murmured. Grantaire was staring down at him with a goofy lopsided grin and a twinkle in his eye. He reached out his hand to help the smaller man up. Jehan’s face had gone red and he simply stared at the hand, dumbstruck. “Well? Are you gonna sit there on your ass all night or are you gonna let me help you up?” This was invitation enough for Jehan to grab the hand. He was promptly pulled off the ground and then spun around so that Grantaire could wipe off the dirt.

Jehan didn’t notice that any of this was happening because he was focused hard on his own hand, which was still in the tight grasp of Grantaire’s. He vaguely realized he was being pulled along and his feet seemed to understand that they needed to move, but his mind was still focused on his hand. Grantaire hadn’t released it yet and was, in fact, gripping it much tighter now. He didn’t even realize that they had made it to Grantaire’s apartment until he let go of the hand to fish for his keys in his pocket. He watched as Grantaire finally got the door open and managed to stumble in, less than gracefully.

The apartment was the same as Jehan last remember but something to the left caught his eye. It was a new painting. From this far away he couldn’t tell what it was. As he began to move towards it, Grantaire rushed in front of him and threw a blanket it over it. He offered a sheepish smile and started back to the bedroom. Jehan removed his satchel and placed it on the kitchen table, which was covered in empty wine bottles and trash. He wandered back to the bedroom and sat down on the mattress next to where Grantaire was currently laying.

Grantaire propped himself up on an elbow and turned onto his side. He reached up and brushed a few stray locks of Jehan’s hair out of his face. His hand trailed down the side of the other man’s face and came to rest on his jaw. He turned Jehan’s head and leaned up to capture his lips in a passionate kiss. Jehan moaned softly into the kiss and Grantaire took this opportunity to push his tongue into the other man’s mouth. He trailed his tongue over teeth, exploring every crevice of Jehan’s mouth. Grantaire climbed on top of the other man and was straddling his hip. He used his free hand to push the other man down onto the mattress and then slid his hand underneath the sweater. The hand ghosted of Jehan’s stomach and then traveled upwards to tweak his nipple. He let out a moan, causing Grantaire to chuckle into his mouth. Grantaire pulled away from the kiss and moved to yank the sweater up and over his head, which was immediately thrown off into the mess of the room. Grantaire’s own shirt followed after his vaguely heading in the direction of the hamper, which was overflowing with dirty clothes.

Jehan tentatively brought his hands up to rest on Grantaire’s back. It wasn’t often that they started like this, most of the time their pants barely made it to their ankles, while the rest of their clothes remained, before they got down to business. Jehan was brought back to reality when he felt fingers ghost over the zipper of his floral jeans. These fingers popped the button and began to pull the zipper down slowly. Grantaire reached his hand inside and ran his long fingers over the clothed bulge. Jehan threw his head back and let out an obscene moan. At this moment Grantaire also decided that his mouth would very much like to be on that milky white neck and he delved down to bite, lick and nip at the exposed skin. Grantaire grabbed the waist of Jehan’s boxers and jeans and yanked them down quickly. He moved off Jehan to pull the tight legs of the jeans over his feet and threw them both onto the floor somewhere near where their shirts had gone.

Grantaire remained standing as his eyes trailed down Jehan’s body. He had a hungry look in his eyes as he reached for his own pants and popped the button on them. Jehan chuckled when he saw that the other man had gone commando. Of course he wouldn’t wear underwear; he probably didn’t have any that were clean anyways. Before he returned to the bed, Grantaire opened the drawer on the nightstand and retrieved a condom and a small bottle of lube. He threw the condom towards Jehan and slammed the drawer shut, then crawled back on top of him. He popped the cap on the bottle and coated his fingers liberally with the cold substance. He kissed Jehan’s chest as two of his fingers circled around his entrance. He slowly pushed the fingers inside, causing Jehan to groan. There was little pain, for Jehan was used to the intrusion. The fingers worked in and out slowly at first but the pace began to quicken. A third finger was inserted along with the others and began to move with the rest. Grantaire crooked his fingers and pressed them into Jehan’s prostate, causing the other man to arch up off the bed and give a loud moan.

Grantaire smiled and removed his fingers. He reached for the condom and brought it up to his lips. He held it between his teeth and ripped open the wrapper, pulling out the condom and rolling it down over his cock slowly. He gave himself a few quick jerks with the hand that was covered in lube. He then pressed his hands into the smaller man’s thighs and spread them farther apart. He lined up and sank in slowly, moaning and cursing the whole time. “God….you’re so fucking tight Jehan…” When his was fully sheathed he let out a shakey breath and stilled, waiting for Jehan to give him a sign that it was ok to move. 

Jehan’s eyes were closed, so he didn’t notice Grantaire looking at his face, observing every detail, as if trying to memorize just how he looked in this moment so he could capture him later. Jehan let out a breathy “move” and that was all Grantaire needed. He pushed Jehan’s legs up and rested them over his shoulders. He set a brutal pace, pulling out and slamming into the younger man’s body with as much force as he could muster. He shifted slightly to get better leverage and when he slammed back in Jehan let out a loud cry. Grantaire continued fucking him at this angle, striking his prostate with every thrust and reached a hand down between the two of them to grasp the others leaking cock. He fisted it hard and fast, matching the rhythm his hips had set. Jehan was overwhelmed with sensations. He knew it wouldn’t be long before he released. He knew Grantaire was close also, he could feel the other man’s rhythm falter and his breathing was harsher now. Grantaire came with a groan, sending Jehan over the edge right after.

Grantaire pulled out and peeled the condom off, throwing into the trash bin that was placed right next to the bed. He flopped back down onto the mattress and offered Jehan another lopsided smile and proceeded to pass out. Jehan lay there thinking. When he heard Grantaire’s snores he got up off the bed. He dug around in an attempt to find his clothing. It didn’t take like to find his pants and boxers but his sweater was a different story. He settled on grabbing one of Grantaire’s t-shirts and wandered out into the living room. He took stock of all the paintings lying around. It was then that he decided that matters needed to be taken into his own hands if Grantaire was ever going to be anything in the art world. He grabbed his satchel and the extra house key that Grantaire kept “hidden” on the side of the fridge. 

Grantaire woke up the next morning with a massive headache. He thanked god that he didn’t have any classes on Thursdays. He blindly reached for the small nightstand to find some Advil and then proceeded to pop two into his mouth and swallow them without any water. He reached under the pile of clothes next to the bed in search of his laptop. Flipping it open, he went to check his Facebook. He was scrolling down when something caught his eye. He enlarged the picture and gasped. “I fucking painted that! That’s my fucking painting!” He shouted. He threw the laptop down onto the mattress and ran into the living room. To his surprise, his paintings were gone, all but the one that was still covered in a blanket. “What the fuck?” He went back into his room and hurriedly pulled on some clothes, not caring if they were clean or dirty. He remembered Jehan being there the night before so he grabbed his phone off the nightstand and called him. It rang three times before going to voicemail. He quickly dialed Courfeyac’s number, praying he would pick up. “Hello?” “Dude where is Jehan?” “I don’t know….He said he was going to set something up in the Square on campus..Why?” Grantaire didn’t even bother to reply. He pulled his beat up old converse on and headed to where he kept his car keys. He reached for them and felt a piece of paper that hadn’t been there before. He pulled it out and read it. “Sometimes the heart sees what is invisible to the eye. ~ H. Jackson Brown, Jr.” He stuffed it into his pocket and grabbed the keys, slamming the door shut on his way out.

It took him 15 minutes to reach the campus and from where he parked it took him only two to run to the Square. He saw students gathering around the pavement and rushed over to see what was going on. He pushed through the crowd and made his way to the front of the line. He was then able to see what all the students were looking at. There, placed on easels and some leaning against them, were all his paintings that had gone missing from his apartment. A small bowl with a sign that read “DONATIONS” was placed on a stool at the end of the row of paintings and there was cash filling it to the brim. His eyes caught on to the back of red fishtail braid filled with small daisies. Jehan was talking to someone who had a pad of paper and a pen in their hand and they seemed very intent on getting down every little thing Jehan was saying. Grantaire waited until the conversation was over before he made his way over to the other man. He didn’t know whether to punch the other man in the face or kiss his so hard he saw stars. No one had ever done anything like this for him, no one ever cared enough to bother, not even himself. It was then that he realized he actually cared for Jehan.

He reached for the other man’s shoulder and gave it a tug, causing Jehan to spin around and gasp. Grantaire pulled him in for a kiss. To Jehan’s surprise this kiss was nothing like anything he had ever experienced before, let alone experienced with Grantaire. It was soft, almost loving. Jehan quickly shook off that thought but he couldn’t hold it off for long when he saw the look in Grantaire’s eyes. It was different. It was almost as if Jehan was the most precious thing on this Earth and it shook Jehan. Grantaire moved forward and pressed his forehead against Jehan’s, his arms still wrapped around the smaller man’s frame. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry it took this to make me realize how wonderful you are. I’m sorry it took this to make me realize what I have right in front of me. I want you. I want you by my side all the time, in front of our friends. I want to show you off at the movies and take you out on dates and dote on you. I should have realized it sooner…I should have treated you like that from the start. No…no one has ever done anything like this for me before. I…I should have realized a long time ago that I was falling in love with you. It shouldn’t have dawned on me all at once like this, for that I’m sorry. Jehan…I…god…I’m in love with you, and I’m fucking stupid and I’m so fucking sorry I treated you like just another piece of ass.” Jehan was smiling when Grantaire pulled back to look into his eyes. There were tears streaming down his face. “Jehan….I…” Jehan reached up and pressed a finger to his mouth. “Shhhhh. It’s ok…I forgive you R. I forgive you. I love you and I would have waited an eternity just to hear those words come from your mouth.” Grantaire pulled the other into a kiss that was much like the last one, soft and full of love. And well if they went home that night and made love for hours instead of fucking, that was no one’s business but their own.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from Tumblr. If you would like to send me a prompt for any of the barricade boys send me an ask at http://randythrandy24.tumblr.com/ . Thanks for reading :D


End file.
